


two stars and a moon

by tostitos



Series: twenty minutes [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Voyeurism, he may or may not be in love with johndo, voyeur mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: maybe mark is in orbit of the both of them, caught in the pull of their whirling gravity and unable to get closer or drag himself away.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: twenty minutes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683703
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	two stars and a moon

**Author's Note:**

> starting a new series of drabbles that i write in the twenty minutes before i go to bed.
> 
> i Never touch anything more rated than teen involving mark or the dreamies (cuz im, ya know, a hag) but i couldn't help it this time 🤕💩

a binary star is a pair of two stars, gravitationally bound to each other and mark watches as johnny circles doyoung, fingers trailing light over every bit of skin they can touch, eyes greedy for doyoung and nothing but. and he sees the way doyoung stares back under heavy lids and through glazed pupils, his eyes lazily tracking every movement johnny makes without the slightest turn of his head.

and maybe mark is in orbit of the both of them, caught in the pull of their whirling gravity and unable to get closer or drag himself away.

johnny finally stops in front of doyoung, gets a hand firm around the back of his neck, and pulls him in for a kiss that makes mark's mouth hurt.

or maybe those are the teeth he sunk into his bottom lip to stop the whine from bubbling out.

he watches them twist tongues and nip at swollen lips, watches johnny suck and bite the milky way into doyoung's skin, watches doyoung heat up all pink from the chest up and fall into disarray like a star bursting.

mark doesn't catch the noise he makes when johnny nudges doyoung into bed, purposefully spreads doyoung's legs wide with a careless hand. doyoung doesn't look, too far taken with johnny's gravity to find mark there orbiting too. but johnny looks up with a raised brow.

"do you want?"

he asks and mark inhales deep, squeezes his hands where they grip white-knuckled around his knees. he watches johnny slip a hand between doyoung's legs to tease where he's flushed pink and pearlescent and sticky.

they're beautiful and mark can only gaze upon them like one would a show of shooting stars -- orbiting and orbiting and orbiting.

lost in space.


End file.
